mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisol Devlin
Marisol Devlin (January 29th, 1981) was born in Passion Point Florida to Korbin Devlin and Mara Devlin. Her Great Great Great Great Grandfather Marscal Devlin started the Sweepers. And her Grandfather started Sorority Magazine, an adult magazine. Her family has always been very influential. Her father was already 50 years old when she was born. He didn't always have time for her, so instead she was raised mostly by one of the sweepers, Hector Mars. When she was ten years old she befirended Gillian Cooper. The two girls were as close as sisters at times. Though they had a big age difference, it didn't matter to Marisol. When she was 11 years old, her mother died. Marisol was raised to take over the family business, and has always seen body as art. When Gillian's foster father died, she convinced her father to let Gillian stay with them. She later would allow Gillian to become a sweeper. In 2009 her father died. After that she took over the Sweepers. She also took over Sorority Magazine. Marisol got in contact with most of the Sweeper Leaders. It was during this time a rogue group of sweepers were working in Shadow Valley. Marisol had been working on it even while her father was alive. She has a vast network of information, and isn't afraid to let anyone know it. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Marisol assisted investigators by letting her sweepers answer their questions, and even made them honroary sweepers. Marisol's business was threatened by Dallas Emerson but with help from Theresa Wisemail, Marisol joined a new Council, where they named Theresa Mayor. After the murders were over, Marisol continued as Queen of the Sweepers. She also remained on Theresa's council. She eventually did have an heir of her own with an unknown father, Samantha Devlin. =Childhood= Growing up, Marisol's father wasn't around very much. Her mother would be sometimes, but mostly she was raised by Hector Mars, who affectionately refered to her as 'Princess'. Marisol always thought of herself as Royalty. Even as a child, she would answer things quite literally. When she was 10 years old she befriended Gillian Cooper. Gillian was only 5 years old at the time. But Marisol thought of her as a little sister. A year later, her mother died. Marisol would only talk to Gillian for a while after that. But eventually came out of her shell. =High School= In HIgh School, Marisol had a lot of friends. Many guys wanted to date her. She was full of confidence, and did well in school, though not enough to graduate Valedictorian. She graduated from North Miami High School in 1999. =After High School= After High School, Marisol began learning the family businesses. She learned how to run the magazine, as well as the Sweepers. She got in contact with Magnius Gilchrist, who was a boss of sweepers in Cascade Falls. When she was 20 years old she vacationed on Ivory Island and became good friends with Queen Diora Landry. Part of her wanted to own her own island. And part of her watned Ivory Island. But she figured that it would be better to just befriend Queen Diora. Marisol was allowed to stay at the castle, and was treated well. She then convinced her father to allow Diora to start her own sweeper network. Marisol made many friends out of high school. She traveled the world, met with Sweeper Bosses, and put a lot of work into becoming the Sweeper Queen. She worked with the FBI, and Agent Raile Avagan in order to help take down Roman Nicolescu. =Sweeper Queen= In 2009, her father died of natural causes. Marisol was then expected to take over the magazine and the sweepers. Marisol began hiring new models, and made many friends with the other models such as Celine Shields, Siren Steele, and Morgan Kurtis. She made the magazine run bettert han ever. As the Sweeper Boss her first task was to assist the FBI in tracking down rogue sweepers Jessie Thorn and Rex DeRege. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= In 2011, tragedy came to her hometown when Edward Adair killed several people. Marisol was the first sweeper boss to not be a suspect. She was also the first sweeper boss not to hide her identity. She assisted the investigators in what ways she could, and made them honorary sweepers. When Dallas Emerson took over the town, Marisol joined a council formed by Mayor Theresa Wisemail that took powers away from the current council. =Later Life= Marisol continued serving on the council, as well as running Sorority Magazine. She also continued as Queen of the Sweepers, helping Sweeper Bosses everywhere and keeping them straight. SHe also started tracking down rogue sweepers, worried about what they would do. Marisol eventually had a daughter of her own, Samantha Devlin. =Quotes= "Our Magazine provides entertainment for men all across the country. Beautiful women posing in arousing outfits. What's not to like?" "All of them." - on how many sweepers she is in charge of "They have them. Like all sweepers, they are varied." - on the personality of her sweepers " Jessica Rabbit. Like her, I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way." "The light on. It always comes on when you open the door. I wonder if it stays on when you shut the door or not. I've tried having the sweepers look into it when I was younger, but the results were less than conclusive." - on what you would find in her refigerator at home "A limo." - when asked what brings her here "Oh, there's lots I wouldn't like to tell you." - when asked if there's something she wouldn't like to tell the investigators "Yes. The killer is the person murdering people in town. Everyone knows that." - when asked who the killer is "I don't want to share why I don't want to share." "I think I'll go sunbathing. Then swimming. Then get a massage. It's nice being me." " I'll vote fnext. And I vote for Dallas Emerson. To go jump in the lake. My vote is Theresa Wisemail. Ms. Fey, your turn!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Sweeper Bosses Category:MISTX0